


Ask

by givemeyoursmile



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/pseuds/givemeyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aliciaswr.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aliciaswr.livejournal.com/"></a><b>aliciaswr</b>! ♥ Even though this wasn't your prompt (you didn't give me enough prior warning xD), I still hope you like it! Thank you for being such an awesome friend and hope we can continue flailing together for a long time :D ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [](http://aliciaswr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aliciaswr.livejournal.com/)**aliciaswr**! ♥ Even though this wasn't your prompt (you didn't give me enough prior warning xD), I still hope you like it! Thank you for being such an awesome friend and hope we can continue flailing together for a long time :D ♥

“Ni-nii!” Fuma has barely made it into the house when he is greeted by a bundle of energy in the form of Mimu, who flings herself into his arms and clings on to him. Smiling indulgently, Fuma picks her up and smoothes down her frazzled hair, before turning around and gesturing to Kento to follow him in. It was rare that they had a day off, in between their busy schedules of movie promotions, album promotions and concert rehearsals and had planned to go shopping together but Fuma’s mother had called saying there was something urgent she needed to attend to. Fuma had been reluctant to drag Kento into it, thinking that it would be a bother but at Kento’s insistence that they could still spend time together at his house, Fuma finally gave in and allowed Kento to follow him home.

Drawing his legs up, Kento makes himself comfortable at the corner of the couch and begins watching Fuma fuss over his younger sister, asking her whether she has eaten and done her homework and taken her bath. Mimu basks in the attention for awhile before she gets bored, and when she spots Kento who waves at her from the couch, she wriggles out of Fuma’s arms. “Kento-nii-chan!” Mimu climbs up the couch and plops herself onto Kento’s lap. “Why haven’t you come to see me in such a long time? Did you miss me? Are you here to play with me?”

Before Kento can reply, Fuma starts to complain, pouting exaggeratedly. “Mimu has Kento-nii-chan so she doesn’t want me anymore.” Kento hides his giggles under a coughing fit, while Fuma uses his hand to cover the grin on his face as Mimu looks back and forth between the both of them confusedly. Clambering off the couch, Mimu grabs Fuma’s arm and starts to tug him towards Kento. “I want to play with Ni-nii and Kento-nii-chan!”

When Fuma looks at him apologetically, Kento smiles reassuringly and patting Mimu on the crown of her head, he bends down so that he is at eye level with her. “What do you want to play?”

“Princess and dragons! Mimu is the princess and Kento-nii-chan can be the prince!” Mimu bounces excitedly before she is swept off her feet by Fuma. “The princess has been captured by the evil dragon!” Fuma mock-growls and runs around with Mimu in his arms as she squeals with delight. They end up playing various games with Mimu for two hours, thanks to her short attention span, before finally settling down on the couch again to watch her current favourite movie (for the 7th time this week, according to Fuma), with Mimu making herself comfortable by curling up in the space next to Fuma, head resting on his leg.

After making sure that Mimu’s attention is focused solely on the movie, Fuma brings his arm around Kento’s shoulders and pulls him closer until he is flush against Fuma’s side. “Sorry you had to spend your day off watching my sister.” Fuma whispers, lips brushing across the shell of Kento’s ear. “She can be quite a handful.”

“I’m just glad Towa isn’t at home too or we might have been in trouble.” Kento chuckles and wraps his arms around Fuma’s torso, before leaning up to plant a kiss on Fuma’s lips. He’s about to pull away Fuma’s hand wrapped in his hair, holding him in place as Fuma runs his tongue across his lips, seeking entrance. Kento lets out a small gasp and Fuma uses the opportunity to taste every corner of Kento’s mouth. Engrossed in the moment, they are unaware of their surroundings until Kento hears a rustle and hurriedly lets go of Fuma. At any other time, Kento would have laughed aloud at the confusion on Fuma’s face, but at this point in time, he can feel his face starting to burn up as he meets Mimu’s wide eyes.

“Kento-nii-chan, are you in love with Ni-nii?”

Taken aback by the straightforward question, Kento fumbles around for an explanation, much to Fuma’s amusement, before he gives up and simply nods.

“Are you going to marry Ni-nii? Mimu wants to be the flower girl!” Mimu exclaims excitedly as she hops off the couch and starts twirling around in the living room. Her face lights up as she evidently remembers something and dashes off in the direction of her room.

With a twinkle in his eyes, Fuma tugs a stunned Kento back into his embrace and plants kisses from Kento’s collarbone up his neck to the back of his ear, before kissing him square on the lips. “Well, it seems like you have no choice but to marry me now.” Fuma grins triumphantly, causing Kento to wrinkle his nose at him and pinch his side, before smiling back at him softly. "You know I will. All you have to do is ask."


End file.
